


M

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The once and future....





	M

**Q…**

I stand in the secure employee lobby of MI6, messenger bag still slung over my shoulder, a wondrous cup of Ethiopian from Costa in hand.  Others move around me heading towards their desks to worship their first cuppa and attempt to become work functional.

I am frozen in my tracks.  One vast fact has taken over my thoughts successfully deleting all my “to do” list that I had planned to accomplish today.

This is the first day after her internment with Gareth Mallory as our new M.   

M… Mallory will never be my M.

Must remember to call him M… must remember to call him M… Must me my new mantra for the day.

No matter how awkward it feels…

  
  


**Mallory...** ****  
  
It is not the first day, but it feels like it.   
  
The Home Secretary shook my hand and congratulated me on my appointment before the coffin even left the church yesterday.  The only misstep in an otherwise dignified affair.  I smiled and suggested it was not the time or place for congratulations.    
  
I spoke briefly with Olivia's son and granddaughter.  Introduced myself as a work colleague.  The girl has the same piercing stare as her grandmother.  Delicate in appearance but with a core of steel, I'm sure.   
  
And now, here I am.     
  
M.     
  
Expected to live up to the looming spectre of the previous incumbent who never tolerated nonsense from idiotic agents.  Though she be but little, she is... was... fierce!


End file.
